Applications typically include an n-tier architecture that provides a model by which developers create flexible and reusable applications. For example, by segregating an application into tiers, when the application is to be modified, a specific layer of the application is typically modified or added, instead of reworking of the entire application. A variety of techniques are used to extract services from applications. A service represents a function that is performed by an application. For example, for an e-commerce application (e.g., an online bookstore application) a service includes login functionality that is performed by the application.